Will They Ever Be Together
by tifatifa
Summary: Things are going on, Eriol likes Sakura, Li likes Sakura, Li hates Eriol for liking Sakura, Tomoyo likes Eriol- WHAT IS GOING ON? In this first chapter, things start happening..
1. Default Chapter Title

Will They Ever Be Together  
  
Sypnosis of the story- Eriol likes Sakura, Sakura likes Eriol- Li likes Sakura, but Tomoyo likes Eriol. Whoa, can we say confusing? Just read, its really mushy- sad, and pretty cool. The ending is REALLY good too, but im not giving away any secrets to who is with who, but-cant you tell? heheh..This isnt my first fanfic, so if it sucks, plz dont flame me. ^^;; keke oki..here we go!! And sorry about the dialouge, i know the grammer is very wrong, and like, i dont have the strengh and time to make it all perfect, so deal.  
*Also, lets pretend that Eriol is just a REGULAR guy, not the you-know-wat [eh, im not gonna spoil it for anyone who doesnt know] Oh and they are 16 years old. =) [melin's in HK so dont worry about her]  
  
Sakura stepped into the school. She looked around, and noticed her best friend Tomoyo waving at her.  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said.  
"Hi Tomoyo-chan!"Sakura said happily, "Sleep well last night?"  
"Sure!" Tomoyo looked over her shoulder and saw the sensei coming into the room, "well, lets go sit down Sakura"  
"Yeah," Sakura took her seat in front of Li and waved to Li, "Good morning Li-kun,"  
Li blushed a crimson red, and gave her one of the rare handsome smiles, "Hey Sakura," Sakura being extremely blind did not notice the red, red blushes and just smiled more widely at him. Making him redder as he went back to the papers on his desk.   
'Shes so pretty, those eyes, enchanting, gosh i wish i could tell her!'  
As soon as Sakura was seated comfortably at her desk the sensei started speaking, "Hello class, today we have a new transfer student," and if as on cue a handsome boy walked into the classroom. He was wearing glasses, had bright blue eyes and messy blue hair- sort of like Li's, "oh and here he is! Class this is Eriol Hiragizawa!"  
The boy looked upon the class and smiled, "Hello. Pleasure to come to Japan," He said confidently. Most of the girls looked at him with awe, most boys stared at him with daggers, but with adoration, but he just stared gracefully at Sakura, who was staring right back.   
Sakura noticed wat she was doing, and quickly looked away. She blushed extremely red and turned to Li to talk to him instead while the class was asking Eriol questions.  
"Um, Li, wat do you think of Eriol?" Sakura asked sweetly.  
"He kindda makes me mad, i dont know," Li said bluntly.  
"Oh, okay...why is that?"  
"Dont know," and with that Sakura looked at Li's face up and down. He wasnt staring back, he was looking at Eriol. Li noticed Eriol kept peeking glances at Sakura. He didnt like that very much. 'He likes her, that damn bastard already likes her!' Li thought madly. 'but watever, she could never be mine, i know that already...'  
"Um...Li?" Sakura said breaking the sadening thoughts going on in Li's head, Li looked back to her.  
"Yeah?"  
"Lets go hang out later after school with Eriol, i wanna know more about him, and you should too, i mean he looks very nice, okay Li?"  
Li sighed 'anything for you Sakura, "Eh, fine Sakura," Li said.  
"Great!" Sakure smiled, and turned around, to see Eriol sit in the desk beside her.  
"Hi Eriol!" Sakura said brightly to the new boy.  
The boy gave her a smile and greeted her, "Hi, wats your name?"   
"Sakura" She answered.  
"Pretty name," he said sweetly and shyly, a blush gracing his face.  
'wow, he's, he's really handsome...' Sakura thought to herself, 'oh MY, wat am i thinking?!'  
Eriol and Sakura soon turned their attention to the teacher. Both smiling happily.  
Finally given a few moments break, Li, Sakura and Eriol emerged in talk. Li still didnt like Eriol that much, but showed some niceness to him, just for Sakura.  
"Eriol, would you like to go get something to eat at the Pizza'de'lounge after school?" Sakura asked nicely, "Tomoyo, Li, Rika and I are going, wanna come?"  
Eriol's face lit up, "I'd love to Sakura!" He said, directing all his affection at Sakura, and hardly noticing Li at all. Besides, its not as if Li wanted him to. Li was steaming, he knew Sakura already had feelings for this guy. 'damn'  
  
After school the 5 teenagers walked to the shop. Ate, chatted and had fun.  
'Wow, Eriol is really cool...i think i...' Sakura thought, but then she saw Li get up.  
"Li? Where are you going?" She asked with concern. It was a weird feeling she felt actually, she couldnt pinpoint wat it was, so she just forgot about it.  
"I need to go home, this is gay..." He said with distaste.  
"But..." Sakura felt a pang of sadness, 'was it me he hated?', "Li...i thought you were going to come to the movies with us after..."   
"No, im leaving!" Li said with a growl, and with that he took off.  
Sakura fell back onto her chair, 'wat....just happened?'  
"Hey Sakura, dont worry, maybes hes tired" Eriol said softly.  
Sakura looked at Eriol, "you're right,"  
  
  
Sakura went home that night and lay on her bed. Kero was snoring softly on her pillow.  
'Wow, Eriol is really nice...should i like him? Hee hee..i think i do! But...what about Li...i thought i liked him...but now im not sure, i think it was just a weird feeling, Li's not for me, besides, he hates me too...'  
  
In Li's apartment Li was having alot of thoughts also..  
'Why is she doing this to me? I shouldnt like her...but...i love her, why...why!'  
*RING RING*  
"Moshi moshi" Answer Li.  
"Li? My son!" Said the voice on the other line.  
"M-m-mom?" Li asked a little surprised.  
"Yes Li. How are you?"   
"okay..."  
"Good, its time to bring you back to Hong Kong. Dont worry, just as a visit eh son?" Li's mother said.  
"What?"  
"Just about a year, then you can come back, okay dear?"  
"M-m-mom...i d-d-dont know..."  
"Well, too late, i bought the tickets, i'll be here in a day, and bring you home the next day okay?"  
"wat..?!"  
"Good bye honey."  
*Click*  
'What the hell just happened?' Li asked himself, 'Hong Kong? For a year? A year without Sakura? I cant deal, she'll definetly be with Eriol when i come back...'  
  
The next day at school, things went regularly.  
During lunch Li told Sakura about his trip back to Hong Kong.  
"WHAT?" Sakura almost screamed, "Li! You just got back, and now- you're leaving again?"   
"Sakura, calm down, im definetly coming back in a year, its only a year..." Li said.  
"Aww..Li..." Sakura said.  
"Trust me, i'll come back, i promise." And with that they clipped pinkys, and did their famous pinky-swear.  
'I'll come back...for you...' Li thought.  
  
On the day of Li's flight Sakura and Tomoyo and the others waved him good bye- even Eriol.  
"Wow, do you think he'll really come back?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
"He better...he promised he'll be back in a year..." Sakura said defiantly.  
  
More coming, i promise! Hey please review okay? Encourage me ^_^   
  
Ja ne!  
  
xOpanoX  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Will They Ever Be Together  
  
Sypnosis of the story- Eriol likes Sakura, Sakura likes Eriol- Li likes Sakura, but Tomoyo likes Eriol. Whoa, can we say confusing? Just read, its really mushy- sad, and pretty cool. The ending is REALLY good too, but im not giving away any secrets to who is with who, but-cant you tell? heheh..This isnt my first fanfic, so if it sucks, plz dont flame me. ^^;; keke oki..here we go!! And sorry about the dialouge, i know the grammer is very wrong, and like, i dont have the strengh and time to make it all perfect, so deal.  
*Also, lets pretend that Eriol is just a REGULAR guy, not the you-know-wat [eh, im not gonna spoil it for anyone who doesnt know] Oh and they are 16 years old. =) [melin's in HK so dont worry about her]  
  
I apologize for having Li say "gosh" heheheh but see, Li's inner thoughts might be different! ^^;;  
Heres chapter 2 ^_^  
  
On the day of Li's flight Sakura and Tomoyo and the others waved him good bye- even Eriol.  
"Wow, do you think he'll really come back?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
"He better...he promised he'll be back in a year..." Sakura said defiantly.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Li was in Hong Kong at a shopping mall with Meling. Meling was now preoccupied with her new boyfriend, Kiwata. Meling stopped loving Li a long time ago, for she knew that she would never have his heart.  
"Kiwata! Doesnt this dress look great ON ME?" Meling said cheerfully to her boyfriend standing beside Li.  
"Great Meling!"   
  
In Japan life was going smoothly. Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura were great friends soon enough. They hung out a lot together and had many fun times.  
One night Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were out at the park when Tomoyo was phoned and had an emergency from her mother. Tomoyo quickly told her friends that her mother was arriving back into town (from a business trip) and wanted to have dinner with Tomoyo.   
So Tomoyo waved goodbye to her two friends and hurried into a limo that just popped around the corner as she finished telling her friends her emergency.  
Sakura and Eriol continued walking in the park.  
Soon they came to a bench and sat down upon it. They started chatting about their lives.  
'Wow, she looks so beautiful in the moonlight' Thought Eriol, 'Damit, i just wanna...'  
And with that last thought Eriol leaned over and just kissed Sakura.  
Sakura was startled, but liked it imensly. She kissed back.  
'Wow..' Sakura thought, 'i like Eriol...a lot...'  
After their kiss, Sakura looked into Eriol's eyes.  
"Hehe...what was that?" She asked politely.  
"I dont know...what did you think it was Sakura?" Eriol answered back.  
Sakura just giggled and leaned over for another kiss.  
After the kiss, they got up and Eriol walked Sakura back to her house, hand in hand.  
  
ONE YEAR LATER  
  
Li walked out of the airplane and his face immediatly brightened up.  
"Im home..."  
  
School was beginning and Sakura looked at her watch (she still possess the one Yukito gave to her so many years ago) and looked at the date.   
"Hey Tomoyo! Its already been a year and one week!! Li should be back today!" Sakura said with a bright smile in the front of the school building.  
"Yup!" Tomoyo nodded.  
Soon Sakura felt some hands around her waist and then a kiss. It was Eriol.  
"Hi Eriol!" Sakura cried happily, wrapped in his arms.  
"Hi Sakura, you smell lovely today- as always," Eriol said, snuggling in her hair.  
Then they just kissed.  
Li walked to school like he always used to. He got there, and had the biggest shock of his life.  
Sakura and Eriol were in each others arms kissing.  
'Dammit, i knew this would happen,' Li thought sadly to himself. He looked upon the floor, and cleared his throat. Getting the attention of the three friends, they spun around.  
"LI!" Tomoyo and Sakura greeted.  
"Hey Li!" Eriol greeted also with a smile. Eriol was always nice, even though he sensed Li had some feelings for his girlfriend ever since they met.  
"yo.." Li said in return.  
"How have you been!? Oh i missed you a LOT Li!" Sakura said, giving him a massive hug and making Li blush a deep red.  
"Im okay, er, i see you and Eriol are, going out i suppose?" Li asked, trying to control his anger.  
"Yep, ever since you left," Sakura said happily, not knowing that it made Li even MORE mad."  
"Oh, i see, well, class is gonna start soon, see you then..." And Li walked off.  
"Wow, he seems happy to be back..." Tomoyo said sarcastically.  
  
At night Li lay on his bed.  
'I cant beleive it. It over, i have no chance in hell with Sakura now. Shes happy with Eriol...' Sighed Li. He soon started to build up tears in his eyes, 'WHY THE HELL DID I LEAVE?! I COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER FIRST! WHY!?' Li doubled over in tears. He didnt know wat to do. He lost the one he loved.   
'Watever,' he thought, wiping away his tears, 'as long as i can be FRIENDS with her, i'll be happy...'  
  
2 MONTHS LATER  
  
"ERIOL! NO! i dont wanna go!!" Sakura said unhappily as she held the phone.  
"Oh Sakura, it'll be fun!" Eriol said softly.  
"NO!!!!"  
"Aw...okay, well, see you tomorrow okay?"  
"bye"  
"bye.." and Sakura hung up the phone.  
  
*RINGRING*  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Sakura asked as she picked up the phone.  
"Hey Sakura! Its me Tomoyo!"  
"Hello Tomoyo! So where are we going tonight?" Sakura asked happily-pushing Eriol out of her mind.  
"Um..i cant, Eriol invited me to go to a party with him- since he said you wouldnt go- and so im gonna go...is that okay with you Sakura?" Tomoyo said apoligetically.  
"Sure, have fun, i think i'll just sleep then..." Sakura said, a little jealous and angry.  
"Okay! Bye Sakura!"   
"bye..."  
'Eriol asked Tomoyo? But...i thought he was my...boyfriend? Oh no..he couldnt possibly have feelings for her...would he? No...i mean...AH!!! i need air'  
Sakura threw on a jacket and headed out the door quickly.  
She was walking so quickly she didnt even see the figure that was walking in her direction.   
*ThuMp*  
Sakura and the figure collided.  
"OW!" Sakura said as she flopped to the floor.  
"S-Sakura?" Said a familiar voice. It was Li.  
"Li?"  
"Hey, yeah its me."  
Li wrapped his strong arms around Sakura and boosted her up.  
"Thanks..." Sakura said, blushing slightly.  
"No problem.. what are you doing out so late?" Li asked with a concerned face.  
"Nothing...thinking i guess..." Sakura replied.  
"About what?"   
"Oh...nothing..."  
"C'mon Sakura, you can tell me," Li said with one of his rare smiles.  
Sakura took his hand and led him to the park and sat down on the benches.  
"I think...me and Eriol..." Sakura began, "are no more..."  
"WHAT?" Li exclaimed a bit mad that he could treat her like that and a little happy becuase not he had a chance.  
"Oh, i just think him and Tomoyo...well...they suit each other more..."  
  
And that was what she told Eriol, and Tomoyo. Eriol said he was really sorry, and so did Tomoyo. But Sakura said it didnt bother her at all that her two best friends were dating now. She was actually more...happy.  
  
MORE COMING!  
  
Please review k? It would really encourage me to write more and more and more.  
THanks  
  
xOpAnoX ^_^  
  
Ja'ne  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Will They Ever Be Together [Chapter 3]  
  
Sypnosis of the story- Eriol likes Sakura, Sakura likes Eriol- Li likes Sakura, but Tomoyo likes Eriol. Whoa, can we say confusing? Just read, its really mushy- sad, and pretty cool. The ending is REALLY good too, but im not giving away any secrets to who is with who, but-cant you tell? heheh..This isnt my first fanfic, so if it sucks, plz dont flame me. ^^;; keke oki..here we go!! And sorry about the dialouge, i know the grammer is very wrong, and like, i dont have the strengh and time to make it all perfect, so deal.  
*Also, lets pretend that Eriol is just a REGULAR guy, not the you-know-wat [eh, im not gonna spoil it for anyone who doesnt know] Oh and they are 16 years old. =) [melin's in HK so dont worry about her]  
  
Oh my, Fanfiction.net had some difficulties for a while eh? Well its finally BACK! And so is THE 3rd CHAPTER TO MY STORY!!! YAY!  
SO go on and Reeeead! ^^;  
  
And that was what she told Eriol, and Tomoyo. Eriol said he was really sorry, and so did Tomoyo. But Sakura said it didnt bother her at all that her two best friends were dating now. She was actually more...happy.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo said brightly as she walked into class, "hee hee! First time you're here so early!"  
"Yep! Touya woke me up 30 minutes earlier today, becuase him and Yukito have to do a project," Sakura said brightly back to her best friend.  
"Oh...hee hee!"  
"You're looking extra happy today Tomoyo," Sakura smiled, "what did you and Eriol do yesterday?"  
"Went...dancing, and looked at the stars in the beach! It was great...!" Tomoyo explained.  
"Cool..." Inside Sakura's head was not a feeling of jealousy...but a feeling of sadness, she wished she had someone to spend nights with...  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-Chan!" Rang a low, yet sweet voice- the voice of Li.  
"Ah hello Li-kun..." Sakura waved at her best guy-friend, as he sat in his seat behind her like always.  
Tomoyo giggled slightly as she saw Li blush a bit. 'Hes so into her!' Thought Tomoyo.  
  
Later on in class Sakura leaned back and gave a note to Li.  
This is what is said:  
  
'Hey Li!  
Its me Sakura =)   
Watcha doing today after school? I thought we mite go have some pizza and go see a movie! Its so boring these days...Tomoyo and Eriol going out..im really bored, and i'd love for you to accompany me!  
  
- Love Sakura  
  
ps: write back with your answer .^  
  
Li blushed immensly at this. 'Love?' he thought, he finally came to his senses and scribbled back on another piece of paper:  
  
Sakura-chan  
love to go  
meet you later at the tree after school  
arrigatou ;]  
- love Li  
  
He gave the letter to Sakura without the sensei noticing.  
  
After school Li and Sakura met at the tree where they used to spend their lunchtimes together in Elementry School.  
Sakura gave Li a great big hug, "Thanks Li..."  
And Li blushed. again! ^_^  
And together they walked off to the Pizza place.  
After eating they decided to just rent a movie and go watch it at Li's apartment.  
Sakura snuggled next to Li while watching the scary movie, and realized that she felt something....was it the safeness that Li provided her? Was it the happiness he bestowed upon her? She soon figured out...it was love.  
After the movie Li noticed that Sakura fell asleep in his arms. He blushed noticing this.  
'She looks so peacful while she sleeps...' Li thought.  
He couldnt bear looking at her face without kissing it- so he didnt hold back. He kissed her, and she awoke-but kissed him back.  
Finally breaking the kiss she looked at Li awkwardly..she didnt know wat to do. Sakura thought 'i dont want this- not yet, i dont want to get hurt again, Li's so handsome...any girl would want him...NO! I WILL NOT BE HURT AGAIN!'  
Sakura got up, with tears in her eyes, and ran out of Li's apartment, leaving Li confused and sad, thinking that she did not return the love that he had shown.  
  
1 week later  
  
Sakura had been avoiding Li all week. Tomoyo knew wat had happened, and she felt very bad for Li.  
"Eriol..." Tomoyo said to her boyfriend, "do you think that Sakura and Li will ever get together?"  
"Im pretty sure of it...Sakura is a great girl, and Li loves her alot- i can tell, he would never let anything harm her...and thats true love..." Eriol answered back, only a little above a whisper.  
"Why cant they both just see it?" Sighed Tomoyo.  
  
4 hours later after school  
  
During Math class, Li had decided it was time to talk to Sakura about what had happened. He really didnt want to, but knowing that if he didnt, the situation would not come to a good ending.  
'I have to tell her, that i....'  
"Hey Li!" Yukki this girl i made up ... just bear with me ^_^   
"Er...uh...Yukki..." Li said as he tried to push his way around her.  
"LI! WATCHA DOING LATER? WANNA GO HAVE SOME ICE CREAM WITH ME?" Yukki asked, rather loudly. Yukki was a pretty girl, with long blondish hair and bright blue eyes- but Li thought she was nothing compared to Sakura.  
Li frantically searched the school grounds for Sakura with his eyes. He saw her. Standing with Tomoh some guy i made up, bear with me again! hehe  
"Why that bastard Tomoh..." Li said under his breath. Li saw him slowly edge his hand onto Sakura's waist and lead her out of the school grounds.  
"Fine Yukki...lets go..."  
  
10 minutes later at the pizza place  
"Oh LI! IS THIS A DATE?! I HOPE SO, I ALWAYS LIKED YOU, SINCE 4TH GRADE, I THINK YOURE REALLY HOT AND YOU HAVE SUCH MAGNIFICENT EYES, AND YOU SO GOOOOOOOOOD AND ATHLETICS! AND I THOUGHT YOU LIKED SAKURA! WHY THAT SAKURA! I HATE HER! SHE GETS EVERY GUY! SHES SO MEAN AND GREEDY! UGH!-" And Yukki ranted on and on, with Li barely listening. He perked up when she said Sakura.  
"Yo, thats no way to talk to Sakura, she my friend. And shes as sweet as sugar- so watch it," Li said sharply.  
"GEEZ ITS JUST MY OPINION, I MEAN LOOK AT HER WITH TOMOH! TOMOH IS ALL OVER HER!"  
Li glanced where Yukki was pointing. He saw Sakura, sitting uncomfortably in a booth next to Tomoh. From here, Li could hear wat they were saying if he listened intentively.  
"No Tomoh, i wont go to the dance with you, leave me alone!" Sakura said trying to get up from the booth.  
"YOU HAVE TO GO WITH ME!" Tomoh shouted loudly, pushing her back down onto the seat. With that Li shot up. He went over there and punched Tomoh- hard. Tomoh looked at him in disbelief- but left it at that. Tomoh knew better than to mess with Li.  
"Let's go Sakura," Li said in one breath.  
Sakura got up hesitantly and walked off with Li.  
When they got out into the street, Sakura burst out crying and fell into Li's arms without even noticing. Li caught her with his steady arms and asked her what was wrong.  
"T-t-thank....you....Li" Sobbed Sakura.  
"Oh no problem Sakura..." Li said, blushing yet again.  
Sakura finally calmed down and Li walked her home. When they reached Sakura's house it was empty. Sakura invited Li to sit and have some tea. They both knew they needed to talk.  
  
Oy...that took me a while to write.  
um..theres more coming, and i hope i can finish chapter 4 soon.  
please review !  
  
Ja'ne!  
  
  
xOpAnOx.::''``*~ ^_^ 


End file.
